


Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 16yo!Prompto, 30yo!Noctis, BadWrong Weeks 2018, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, M/M, Professor - Freeform, Sex, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, Yaoi, school sex, sex toy, student
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Prompto è uno studente del liceo che nasconde una relazione sessuale col suo professore di storia, Noctis Lucis Caelum.I due hanno intrapreso una via fin troppo profonda, sorpassando limiti inimmaginabili della decenza e uno di quei limiti viene superato enormemente quando Noctis invita Prompto ad usare un sex toy in classe, durante una sua lezione e il biondino, che ormai pende dalle sue labbra, non può che accettare.[Final Fantasy XV] Noctis Lucis Caelum x Prompto Argentum | Avvisi: Sex Toy | NSFW |  Wordcount: 3635 | Prompt: 30yold!Noctis/16yold!Prompto | Bad Wrong Weeks 2018 |





	Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts

[Final Fantasy XV] Noctis Lucis Caelum x Prompto Argentum | Avvisi: Sex Toy | NSFW |  Wordcount: 3635 | Prompt: 30yold!Noctis/16yold!Prompto |  
  
  
 

**Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts**  
 

Niente aveva più uno straccio di significato, solo perché anche solo una singola, stupida parola non era assimilabile in alcun modo e il suo cervello, attento solo a mantenere un certo controllo, non riusciva ad azionarsi per iniziare a ragionare in modo coerente.

Strinse i pugni sul banco, prima di cominciare a vagare lo sguardo a destra e sinistra,  sperando che nessuno si fosse accorto di nulla e quando i suoi occhi si fermarono verso la cattedra, provò un moto d’ _odio_ verso se stesso, per aver accettato quell’assurda proposta da parte del suo Professore di storia, il bello e dannato, che tutti desideravano,  _Noctis Lucis Caelum._

Una nuova vibrazione lo colse e sentì il vibratore infilarsi con più decisione nel suo retto e, trattenendo a stento un urlo di pura goduria, strinse le gambe nel tentativo di nascondere almeno l’erezione che gli stava scoppiando dai pantaloni.

“ _Metti una tuta o qualcosa di morbido, sarà più semplice_ ”, gli aveva detto nel messaggio vocale del giorno prima, furbamente mandato con un numero di telefono diverso da quello che tutti gli altri conoscevano - probabilmente il suo personale - e si maledì per avergli dato ascolto.

La morbidezza della stoffa era sicuramente più comoda rispetto ad un jeans, ma lasciava intravedere fin troppo e non ci voleva anche quel pensiero.

Vide il professore spegnere dal telecomando wireless l'oggetto, che infatti smise di vibrare e non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo, che comunque non significava che la situazione fosse tanto migliorata e quando l’uomo lo guardò, ebbe quasi paura.

“Tutto bene,  _signor_ Argentum?”, chiese quello, alzando le sopracciglia e gli occhi verso i suoi, quasi severi e seriosi, come erano di solito quando era impegnato ad insegnare e non a giocare con il suo corpo come se fosse un burattino.

_Era spesso infido, crudele. Un perfetto stronzo._

E Prompto si chiedeva come facesse a piacergli tanto; così tanto da non riuscire a dire di no nemmeno alla richiesta più assurda.

“Sì, solo… dovrei andare in bagno, Professore”, provò a dire, per divincolarsi magistralmente da quella situazione, e tutti i suoi compagni risero per la sua uscita. Era evidente che l’uomo avesse interrotto un qualche discorso a causa del suo verso strozzato e che i suoi colleghi lo trovassero divertente pensando che magari aveva solo bisogno di andare in bagno per davvero, ma Prompto sapeva che dietro a quell’azione c’era stato un dispetto bello e buono e palesò quella frustrazione con un cipiglio che venne punito con una nuova scarica che lo prese alla sprovvista, facendolo sobbalzare sulla sedia; gesto che lasciò la punta del vibratore raggiungere la sua prostata, quando si sedette di nuovo.

“Mancano pochi minuti alla fine della lezione. Penso che potrà resistere, se è un adulto”, rispose il Professore, poi guardò l’orologio con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. 

Prompto lo guardò incapace di tenere ancora a bada i suoi urli strozzati e le sue espressioni di puro godimento; strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti e si sentì dannatamente libero da un peso, quando il suono della campanella decretò la fine della lezione e anche di quella intensa vibrazione.

I suoi compagni si alzarono in piedi, qualcuno lo salutò dandogli appuntamento al giorno dopo e lui finse di sistemare le sue cose nello zaino, con una lentezza snervante, sperando che quel supplizio potesse finalmente trovare una fine e quando tutti furono usciti, lasciandolo solo col suo Professore, questo andò a chiudere la porta a chiave, e si sedette di nuovo sulla sedia che aveva occupato fino a poco prima, come se nulla fosse.

Come se Prompto non avesse un vibratore infilato nel retto, in attesa di sostituirlo con qualcosa di decisamente più soddisfacente e reale.

_Non ha intenzione di chiudere qui questa sorta di punizione_ ?, pensò confuso, e quello si sedette più comodo, con le gambe incrociate sulla cattedra, sicuramente meno posato di come era di solito a lezione.

Le scarpe eleganti e a punto erano scure, ma ora che poteva vederne la pianta, notò la suola rossa; un dettaglio strano che lo confuse per un secondo, facendogli dimenticare perché era ancora lì.

Il Professore sbuffò passandosi distrattamente una mano tra i capelli, quasi  _annoiato._

Lo vide spingere di nuovo il pulsante e, la vibrazione, fu ancora più forte. Doveva aver alzato l'intensità.

“Nh…”, si lamentò, frustrato, lasciandosi andare ad un graffiante sospiro, non riuscendo più a contenersi.

Era bagnato da far schifo, doveva avere i pantaloni completamente inumiditi e li sentiva appiccicati alle cosce, che aveva leggermente alzato per protrarsi contro il banco. 

Strinse le mani al bordo dello stesso.

“Vieni, Prompto”, lo invitò gentilmente l’uomo, spegnendo di nuovo il dispositivo, poi scoppiò a ridere per quel doppio senso, che a Prompto non divertí per nulla. “Vieni  _qui_ , intendevo”, continuò, quando smise di ridere e lui non riuscì a muovere un solo muscolo. 

Aveva le gambe indolenzite, la quale i nervi gli mandavano scariche elettriche ai polpacci ogni volta che provava a muoverli.

“Io…”, esordì, poi strinse i denti quando l'uomo gli mandó un’altra vibrazione intensa ma brevissima. “Ahn!!”, sbottó, senza riuscire a trattenersi. 

“Non ci riesci? Non riesci a muoverti?”, chiese quello, con finta preoccupazione nella voce, staccando la schiena dalla sedia per un secondo, come se volesse alzarsi ad aiutarlo, ma non lo fece.

L’ennesima bugia per farlo impazzire. 

Quell’uomo sembrava così dolce e introverso, eppure quando si ritrovava a compiacere quei suoi giochetti, si dimostrava sempre così  _stronzo…_

Prompto andava bene a scuola, non aveva bisogno di scoparsi un professore per avere ottimi voti, se si concedeva a quell’uomo era solo per l’attrazione fisica che, in qualche modo, un giorno avevano scoperto di condividere.

Il Professoresse aveva una trentina d’anni, forse qualcuno in più, con capelli un po’ lunghi e neri, una barbetta trasandata ma che gli stava decisamente bene e un paio di occhi azzurri come il mare.

Era bello, assurdamente bello. Tutte le ragazze erano innamorata di lui, anche per la sua apparente timidezza che sembrava racchiudere una personalità gentile e premurosa, incapace di credere potesse invece nascondere tanta perversione e voglia di superare i limiti dell’ordinario.

Prompto, che aveva solo sedici anni, si chiese quanti altri ragazzi come lui si era già scopato senza alcuna premura e quanti di loro, come lui, avevano accettato completamente ammaliati dal suo fascino casual e da quel paio di occhi ghiacciati, capaci di infuocarsi di fronte a chi gli interessava davvero.

Il Professor Caelum era troppo consapevole di piacere, ed era un altro punto che faceva  _incazzare_ da morire Prompto. Sapeva di essere bello e sapeva di poter ottenere tutto quello che voleva anche grazie a quello e,  _dio del cielo_ , era in grado di scoparselo come nessun altro aveva mai fatto.

Prompto odiava pendere dalle sue labbra, lo facevano sentire impotente, eppure non riusciva a dirgli mai di no. Come quella volta che lo aveva invitato a raggiungerlo nell’aula professori per fargli del sesso orale sotto al tavolino mentre erano in riunione e lui, con totale nonchalance, gli era venuto in bocca senza nemmeno avvertirlo, e nessuno, proprio nessuno, si era accorto di niente.

Si chiese, quella volta, chi dei due fosse il più malato, se il suo Professore con quelle assurde richieste o lui che decideva sempre di accettare.

Cominció infine a muoversi verso la cattedra, a piccoli passi, le gambe bagnate, e quando fu a un passo, l’uomo accese ancora il vibratore e Prompto cadde a terra, incapace di contenere il piacere.

Cercò di alzarsi a quattro zampe e quando fu quasi in grado di farlo, l’uomo si alzó e lo sovrastó, buttandolo ancora per terra e girandolo con la schiena contro il pavimento.

Prompto lo guardò, e spalancò la bocca quando la vibrazione tornó a scuoterlo, a lanciargli scariche lungo tutto il retto e quello, soddisfatto, lo guardò con un sorriso, ancora dolce, ancora  _falso_ . 

Cominció ad ansimare, anche contro la sua bocca quando il Professore si avvicinò per accarezzargli il viso con la punta del naso, definendo il suo profilo e quando Prompto sentì l’orecchio dell’altro vicino alla sua bocca, bollente, mormorò una supplica a bassa voce che non riuscì a sentire nemmeno da solo. 

“Prompto, non ho capito", lo invitò a ripetere lui, in tono fintamente innocente, mentre si toglieva la giacca del completo, rimanendo con solo la camicia nera e la cravatta.

“T-ti prego”, ripeté, cominciando a muovere il bacino incapace di frenare l’istinto di amplificare quel piacere. “Per favore… non ce la faccia più”, riuscì a dire, prima di farsi inglobare in un bacio bagnato e profondo, che non lo aiutó a sentirsi meno eccitato.

Cercò di staccarsi, con una certa fretta, quando sentì che stava per venire e sapeva che quello probabilmente sarebbe stato un orgasmo intenso ma terribilmente frustrante.

Il Professore fermò la vibrazione e sebbene fu quasi un sollievo, Prompto si sentì improvvisamente insoddisfatto e quello, invece, pareva tutto il contrario e quel sorrisetto mellifluo ne era la prova.

Prompto sapeva che amava vederlo soffrire, supplicare e dannazione, amava farlo a sua volta, perché sapeva che alla fine ci avrebbero guadagnato entrambi.

“Non ce la faccio più nemmeno io”, rispose l’uomo, sulle sue labbra, in un sussurro appena percettibile e prima di baciarlo, continuò: “e se continui ad ansimare così finisco per impazzire".

Di nuovo le loro labbra si incontrano e di nuovo Prompto si sentì morire dentro. Il cuore gli perse un battito e quando quello gli tirò giù i pantaloni della tuta e poi i boxer con un gesto frettoloso, lui reagì con un mugolio di approvazione dentro la sua bocca.

La sua erezione fu liberata e la sensazione dei pantaloni appiccicosi lo abbandonó sebbene le sue natiche ora erano a contatto con il freddo del pavimento che gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

L’uomo gli sfilò la t-shirt, e fu felice di sentire il dolce suono della zip dei pantaloni dell’altro che si apriva e Prompto sperò che presto avrebbe iniziato a penetrarlo, perché era decisamente pronto, era bagnato da far schifo e aveva ancora un vibratore infilato nella sua apertura che i suoi muscoli lo avevano completamente circordato.

“Girati”, ordinò il Professore e lui, con una certa difficoltà a causa delle gambe indolenzite, ci riuscì infine, puntellando i gomiti al pavimento e alzando la testa.

L’uomo si sedette sulla sua schiena, a cavalcioni, iniziando a definire con i polpastrelli ogni forma del suo corpo, dalle spalle, alle braccia, fino ai fianchi, le natiche e poi gli passò le mani tiepide sulla schiena, cominciando a massaggiargli le scapole e la spina dorsale, a cui iniziò a baciarne ogni vertebra, facendolo rabbrividire.

Accese di nuovo il vibratore, ma l’intensità era così bassa che Prompto non si sentì impazzire. Era solo piacevole, come piccole onde sul bagnasciuga, come l’acqua calda sulle spalle durante la doccia,

“E’...  _incredibilmente rilassante_ ”, si sentì di dire, mentre incrociava le braccia sotto al mento e chiudeva gli occhi, e il Professore continuava a massaggiargli la schiena, con una premura e delicatezza che non gli aveva mai riservato e Prompto sapeva che non sarebbe durato per sempre, ma decise di godersi quel momento finché avrebbe potuto.

Difatti, poco dopo, l’uomo impugnò il vibratore, iniziando a muoverlo prima lentamente dentro e fuori, fino ad aumentare gradualmente la vibrazione e le spinte, costringendo Prompto a mettersi su un fianco e a mordersi le labbra per non urlare.

“Urla pure, sono andati tutti via”, lo invitò l’altro, poggiando il palmo della mano libera a terra e chinandosi su di lui per poi lasciargli un bacio sul lobo dell’orecchio, dopo avergli sibilato quella frase.

“N-non… non è vero”, rispose Prompto, quasi seccato, ben sapendo che non era così e che, anzi probabilmente presto qualche inserviente sarebbe andato a bussare, perché dopo la scuola venivano fatte le pulizie delle aule e lui si sentì terribilmente in trappola ed esposto e ringraziò il cielo che la porta fosse chiusa a chiave, ma doveva tacere.

“No, non è vero”, rise leggermente il Professore, aumentando ancora l’intensità dell’oggetto e le spinte.

Prompto sentì la punta del vibratore spingere contro la prostata e allargò istintivamente le gambe per accoglierlo meglio, ma non voleva.  _Non voleva venire_ !

Voleva che quell’uomo tanto sexy quanto  _stronzo_ gli infilasse il  _cazzo_ dove avrebbe dovuto stare, ovvero dentro di lui, ma non lo avrebbe supplicato, perché più decideva di farlo più il Professore lo avrebbe punito con quel supplizio quasi vergognoso.

E fu quando strinse gli occhi, rassegnato all’idea che quello non lo avrebbe accontentato, che il vibratore si spense e venne tirato via dal suo corpo con un gesto deciso, che lo fece urlare e stavolta non riuscì a trattenersi.

L’uomo buttò l’oggetto completamente fradicio per terra. Rotolò in modo indecente sul pavimento, vicino la cattedra e, senza aspettare ulteriormente, si tirò giù i pantaloni, rivelando l’erezione sorprendentemente gonfia e dura, che Prompto fissò con una certa  _fame_ , con quasi ammirazione. 

Lo voleva. Lo voleva subito, dentro di lui, a spingere come se avesse dovuto spaccarlo in due.

Voleva quasi sentire dolore, perché sapeva che quando era in quelle condizioni non era in grado nemmeno di sentirlo e quando lo fece di nuovo posizionare a pancia in su, accolse volentieri il suo fallo in bocca, soddisfatto di vedergli in viso quell’espressione di sorpresa.

_Ora non fai più lo stronzetto, eh?_ , pensò, alzando gli occhi malizioso, mentre arricciava la lingua sulla punta dell’uomo, bagnandola completamente, prima di circondarla con le proprie labbra e accoglierla fino in gola con una certa capienza.

Sentì il Professore rabbrividire, stringergli una mano intorno ai capelli e tirandolo verso il basso.

Prompto sentì il pene dell’altro completamente in gola per un secondo e ringraziò mentalmente il suo inesistente rigurgito reflex e quando uscì, andando a toccargli le labbra umide e gonfie per la libido, tornò a dedicare la punta della lingua alla piccola apertura, per poi scendere ancora e tracciare lentamente con le labbra le vene pulsanti, che battevano intorno alla mano che ogni tanto muoveva su e giù per dargli piacere.

Il viso dell’uomo, in quei momenti, era un misto tra il supplichevole e il lussurioso e, sinceramente, era uno dei motivi per cui Prompto amava concedersi ogni volta che glielo chiedeva.

“Nessuno lo fa come lo fai tu, Prompto”, gli concesse, quando infine si allontanò dal suo viso, chinandosi per un attimo a dargli un umido e profondo bacio sulle labbra, che non gli permise di rispondere a quel complimento che, comunque, sapeva fosse quasi sicuramente una delle sue numerose bugie per convincerlo a scopare.

Non appena l’uomo si staccò da quel contatto, gli prese le gambe e lo trascinò verso il basso, sotto di lui. Le spalancò con poca premura e quando entrò violentemente dentro di lui, calzando nella forma ormai allargata del suo retto grazie al vibratore, Prompto si aggrappò alla sua camicetta, incapace di contenere le urla; incapace di contenere i brividi, i mugolii, gli spasmi muscolari. Non era in grado di fare niente di ciò che, normalmente, riusciva a fare.

Era sotto al suo incantesimo, e per qualche minuto di piacere ne valeva sempre la pena.

Gli alzò una gamba, quando lui si staccò e poggiò la schiena completamente al pavimento e mentre il Professore si spingeva dentro di lui aiutandosi con la frizione di una mano su un fianco, l’altra gli teneva il polpaccio alzato, che iniziò a baciare con una lentezza quasi snervante; con dei piccoli tocchi a fior di labbra che lo fecero rabbrividire.

Prompto scivolò più in basso, in modo da farsi inglobare ancora con più intensità dal fallo turgido e venoso dell’altro. Ogni spinta era una lancinante ferita al cuore, ogni sguardo che gli lanciava era un battito in meno, ogni carezza che gli faceva sulla pancia o sulle cosce erano brividi quasi insopportabili a cui però non sapeva dire basta.

“ _Toccati_ ”, disse improvvisamente il Professore, la voce rotta dal respiro mozzato, calda e graffiante, poi si chinò sulle sue labbra per un attimo, solo per sussurrargli un’altra delle sue cattiverie: “So che lo fai sempre, quando sei da solo… e pensi a me, perciò non deve risultarti difficile”, mormorò, lasciandogli un bacio a fior di labbra.

“ _Stronzo_ ”, lo apostrofò, e quello rise rivelando la dentatura bianca e perfetta, mentre i capelli corvini iniziavano ad appiccicarsi alla fronte, rendendolo ancora più sexy. Era tutto perfetto, quello stronzo! 

_Stronzo_ !

“Potrei bocciarti per un affronto simile, ma se inizi a toccarti potrei anche cambiare idea,  _signor_ Argentum”.

“Sei uno  _stronzo_ ”, ripeté, sillabando ogni parola ma, in totale contrasto col suo astio, fece scivolare celermente una mano sul proprio fallo e iniziò a masturbarsi con lentezza, come se farlo più veloce avesse potuto dare a quell’uomo la soddisfazione che cercava ma quello, a quanto pareva, era troppo impegnato a guardarlo toccarsi per sentire i suoi insulti gratuiti. La bocca semiaperta e gli occhi come paralizzati su quella visione e Prompto sapeva che quello sguardo era una delle pochissime sincerità che gli concedeva, ma solo perché non sapeva nasconderle.

L’uomo ricominciò a spingere, lentamente, seguendo il suo ritmo, cercando di emularlo e quando Prompto se ne accorse non poté nascondere a se stesso che certe cose lo lasciavano senza parole. Quasi _soddisfatto_ .

Erano quelle accortezze, quelle  _premure_ , che l’uomo non era solito fargli ma che quando succedevano le gradiva enormemente.

Paradossalmente, era più eccitante farlo a quel modo, che nel solito forsennato e sbrigativo, che lasciava alla fine solo il ricordo di una scopata molto intensa, nulla di più.

Spalancò la bocca, mentre sentiva l’orgasmo sempre più vicino; mentre l’uomo si spingeva dentro di lui quasi a ritmo di un valzer, tanto erano coordinati i loro movimenti.

La mano che stava usando per darsi piacere rallentò leggermente il suo movimento e il Professore, quasi come una marionetta, fece lo stesso. Allontanò il suo orgasmo, anche se voleva provarlo, voleva sentire il suo corpo pervaso da brividi di piacere, dal calore infuocato che avrebbe percepito nel petto.

L’uomo smise di spingere, ed iniziò ad inoltrarsi semplicemente più a fondo nello spazio che lo stava inglobando, cercando di arrivare in punti forse mai toccati, mai contemplati, e Prompto iniziò a piangere per il piacere intenso, con il labbro tremolante per colpa di un sorriso di piacere che voleva per forza palesarsi.

Si sentiva come un matto, come uno che aveva perso la testa e forse gli stava succedendo per davvero.

Il Professore gli strinse le gambe tra le mani e le alzò, e quel gesto gli permise di sentirsi ancora più _spinto_ contro di lui, ancora più schiacciato dal suo corpo e mentre la sua mano iniziava a muoversi velocemente lungo la sua erezione, incapace di tenersi ancora, infine raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Fu copioso e intenso e fu terribilmente liberatorio.

La pancia pulsava ogni volta che il suo seme caldissimo la toccava, perché anche una foglia, se lo avesse sfiorato in quel momento, lo avrebbe fatto rabbrividire.

Era sensibile, troppo per i suoi standard e quando l’altro ricominciò a spingere, nel tentativo di trovare una conclusione, Prompto urlò.

Era riuscito a trattenersi fino a quel momento, ma era tutto ancora intenso ed era ancora in preda all’orgasmo, con la mano stretta, serrata alla propria erezione, ancora dura e pulsante.

Il Professore gli poggiò le gambe sulle sue spalle e continuò a spingere, con i denti stretti e la palese voglia di riempirlo, colmarlo, di inondarlo col suo umore e quando finalmente ci fu vicino, strinse gli occhi e uscì dal suo corpo.

Percepire il pene dell’altro scivolare via dal suo retto fu l’ultimo brivido che lo scosse, poi l’uomo gli venne sul petto, tenendo ben stretta tra le mani la propria erezione e, infine, lo guardò ansimando.

Era sudato; i capelli corvini erano ancora appiccicati alla fronte, e li scostò con un gesto secco della mano quando sembrò aver acquisito di nuovo un minimo di contegno, ma non si alzò.

Rimase lì, immobile, con ancora le sue gambe sulle spalle, a fissarlo come se non esistesse niente di più interessante che stare ad osservarlo come se fosse un quadro famoso o uno spettacolo teatrale coinvolgente.

“Vuoi ancora bocciarmi, Professor Caelum?”, chiese, dopo interminabili minuti di silenzio passati solo a guardarsi e niente di più; col fiato corto e i visi sudati.

Quello gli prese le mani e le strinse, incantenandolo al pavimento e ai suoi occhi e Prompto non riuscì a non perdersi nel suo sguardo.

“Vorrei baciare ogni singola lentiggine che ti bagna la faccia, Prompto… ecco cosa mi va di fare”, ammise, accorciando le distanze tra le loro labbra, prima di unirle alle sue.

Fu un bacio difficile da credere potesse contenere tanta dolcezza, dopo quello che era successo, ma Prompto ci era quasi abituato. Quell’uomo era imprevedibile: passava dall’ignorarlo, al volerselo scopare a sangue e a portarlo a cena in ristoranti di lusso come se fosse il suo fidanzato e, sinceramente, quelli erano i momenti più strani ma decisamente indimenticabili.

Provava cose forti, per quell’uomo ma non sapeva se per lui fosse lo stesso e quando si lasciò sfuggire un: “A volte parli come se fossimo fidanzati, Noctis”, ridacchiò poi e quello mugugnò sulle sue labbra, divertito.

“Perché, non lo siamo?”, chiese, e Prompto non poté non rimanere spiazzato, di fronte a quella risposta e quasi arrossì. 

Un’altra bugia, l’ennesima.

Poi non ne fu più così sicuro, quando il Professore si stese accanto a lui e, girandogli il viso verso il suo, gli lasciò un dolcissimo bacio sulle labbra: “Ti porto a cena fuori stasera”, gli mormorò, fissando a turno i suoi occhi e le sue labbra.

Prompto alzò un sopracciglio: “Cos’è? Una specie di  _premio_ per aver fatto il bravo?”.

Noctis alzò le sopracciglia, poi gli occhi al cielo pensiero e, prima di baciarlo di nuovo, stavolta con più trasporto, rispose: “Lo vedrei più come un inizio. Poi si vedrà”.

Prompto sentì il cuore perdere un battito.

_Una verità_ . La prima, forse, che gli avesse mai raccontato.

Fine

 

 

 

 


End file.
